Undisclosed
by Willow21
Summary: The White House is evacuated following an undisclosed threat, giving everyone the chance to talk. Sixth in the Stone By Stone series.
1. Part I

**Title: Undisclosed  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** An undisclosed threat gives everyone chance to talk.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline at the end of season 5. This chapter takes place immediately after chapter 5.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **I'm just borrowing them for a while, they belong to Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, John Wells, NBC......

* * *

**PART I**

**Thursday September 16th 2004  
****8.30pm, The White House **

"I'd be happier if we knew tonight," Jed complained as they entered the Oval Office. "I don't like the thought of waiting overnight, I certainly don't think I'll be sleeping," he confided.

"They have to be sure," Leo replied.

"It doesn't seem that long since the worst threats we received were pledges Georgetown jumping the fence. Now we've got this crap. How the hell do these people get past the CIA?"

"They didn't get past them," Leo reasoned, "If they had, the secret service wouldn't be talking about evacuation."

"What if I refused to leave?"

"I think we've had that discussion before," Leo reminded him.

"And why do we have to leave? What's wrong with the bunker?"

Leo wanted to ask whether he looked like the National Security Advisor, instead he calmly pointed out that the NSC and Treasury obviously thought the mountain was safer. Leo knew Jed was scared, angry and frustrated because that was how he felt. He knew he should be calming Jed down, but he doubted he would listen even if he tried, so he let him carry on ranting.

"They could have rocket launchers, Leo," Jed was saying.

"What's your point?" Leo asked.

"They could shoot down Marine One as we leave," Jed told him.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Leo replied. "We need to tell Josh what's going on."

...........................................................................

"Don't be late," Donna instructed.

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "I'll just tell the president that I can't stay long because it's Carol's birthday and I have to go on a tour of the bars of Washington."

"Good," Donna smiled.

Josh shook his head and walked to the Oval Office. He passed CJ on the way and agreed that he wouldn't be late and he'd bring Charlie. "Hey, Charlie, he wanted me?" he asked as he entered the outer office.

"Yeah, couple of minutes."

"You coming out for Carol's birthday?"

"If I can get away before midnight," Charlie agreed.

"Feign illness," Josh suggested, "he might let you leave early."

"But probably not," Charlie smiled.

"No," Josh agreed. "Is that Deanna?" he indicated a photograph on Charlie's desk.

"Yeah."

"Wow, California agrees with her."

Charlie looked questioningly at his friend.

"I mean, she looks well and grown up," Josh stuttered.

Charlie grinned at Josh's discomfort. "I know, when she came home this summer, I hardly recognized her. Makes me feel left behind somehow." He shrugged, "I guess that's how parents feel when their kids go away."

"You do remember that you only took this job until Deanna finished high school?"

"It's kinda grown on me," Charlie replied and answered the phone. "You can go in," he told Josh when he hung up.

............................................................................

Two hours later, Josh joined the others at a bar on Capitol Hill. He wasn't in the mood for socializing, and he sat quietly studying his drink, ignoring the conversation around him.

CJ poured some more wine into her glass. "Why were there no stars then?" she asked. "I mean there should be stars above the moon."

"Isn't that a song?" Donna asked. "Stars Across The Moon."

"_Clouds_ Across The Moon," Carol amended.

"You don't get clouds on the moon, there's no atmosphere," Donna told them.

"Bit like this bar," CJ commented.

"So why do you think we didn't land on the moon?" Carol asked CJ.

"Because she spends too much time on the internet," Toby smiled.

"No, funny boy," CJ replied. "It was a documentary on TV. There are no stars, why are there shadows, why....."

"Why did the flag move when there's no wind," Toby finished. "Conspiracy theories, CJ. It's crap. Why would they fake the moon landing?"

"Because," Donna joined in, "Kennedy promised they'd land on the moon before the end of the decade."

"Good job we didn't say we'd cure cancer then," Toby replied.

"Josh, you're very quiet," CJ nudged her friend. "What do you think?"

Josh dragged his mind back from his meeting with Leo and the president. "What about?" he asked.

CJ sighed. "Was the moon landing faked?"

"You really think that many people could keep such a big secret?" Josh asked.

"You just want to spoil my fun," CJ teased.

"I'm going to get another drink, you all want the same?" Josh replied.

Toby followed him across the bar. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Josh lied.

"Okay," Toby agreed. "But you'll tell me when something is?"

Josh glanced at Toby. "It might be nothing. And if it's something, there's not much we can do now," he cryptically replied.

...............................................................................

**Friday Morning **

At 10.40 Nancy McNally and Ron Butterfield gave Jed the news he hadn't wanted. The threat had been confirmed as credible, although the exact target was still unknown, the most likely were The White House, Pentagon and Capitol. The Secret Service weren't willing to wait any longer and operation Bamboo had been implemented.

"Leo, tell Josh," Jed instructed. "And ask Debbie and Charlie to step in."

"Yes, Sir." Leo took the briefing memos from Nancy and went in search of his deputy. In the outer office, he stopped by Debbie's desk and told her and Charlie that the president wanted them. They had both known something serious was happening and Debbie searched Leo's face for some indication of the magnitude, she wasn't sure she liked what she saw.

Leo found Josh in Toby's office. "Can you give us a minute, Toby," he asked. Toby looked a little put out, but left his office and closed the door.

"It's happened?" Josh asked in a slightly stunned voice.

"Yeah, it's credible. National Guard and local law enforcement are on standby, the city will be locked down. I want only essential personnel in the White House. The Capitol is being evacuated, Pentagon's on high alert. We have to leave in twenty minutes, Josh. Can you sort your staff, arrange for all non-essentials, that's just about everyone below senior assistant, to be sent home, CJ's going to need to brief and then the press have to leave."

Josh nodded. "I'll tell CJ and Toby, I'm pretty sure they know something's going on."

"You know how much to tell them?"

"Yeah." Josh was painfully aware that he wasn't allowed to tell them everything, neither the exact nature of the threat nor where it had come from. He was also aware that they weren't going to be happy.

"Briefing memos." Leo handed Josh an envelope and went to leave. "Twenty minutes, Josh."

Toby walked back into his office and looked at Josh. "What's going on?"

"There's a credible threat against the White House. The president and Leo, Joint Chiefs, VP and first family are being evacuated. CJ's going to need to brief and then send the press out. All non-essentials have to leave the building."

Toby had known something was going on, but he hadn't envisioned this. "This is serious."

"Yeah. Capitol's being evacuated, Pentagon's on high alert."

"Not just The White House then?"

"The city's being locked down, airports and airspace will be closed. I have to go." Josh handed Toby two of the memos Leo had given him. "One for CJ, I'll see you later."

Part 2...............


	2. Part II

**Title: Undisclosed  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** An undisclosed threat gives everyone chance to talk.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline at the end of season 5. This chapter takes place immediately after chapter 5.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **I'm just borrowing them for a while, they belong to Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, John Wells, NBC......

* * *

**PART II **

"Where's Josh?" Leo asked Max, one of the Secret Service agents assigned to the evacuation.

"He said he's staying here, Mr McGarry. Sir, we have to....... " Max called as Leo walked away to Josh's office.

"Josh, we have to leave," Leo stood in Josh's doorway. "Now, come on."

"I'm staying, I told Max."

"Oh for the love of God, Josh, this isn't a game, you're the deputy chief of staff, the president needs you."

"The president has you. I'm needed here. Anyway, it'll give the two of you a chance to talk," Josh smiled weakly.

"Yeah, that'll be fun. He's going to want to know why you haven't come."

"Then tell him. I think they're waiting for you," Josh indicated three very impatient looking agents.

Leo sighed and nodded. He'd known when Josh took the NSC card back, that he would never use it. "If you're staying, you're having protection."

"Leo," Josh started to object.

"No argument. The NSC card isn't a joke, Josh, if you're not evacuated you get protection. You don't go anywhere without your agents and you do as they tell you."

Josh nodded.

Leo walked across the office toward his deputy and Josh met him half way. They looked at each other for a second and then hugged. "Be careful," Leo ordered.

"You too," Josh replied. "Go on, we'll be fine." Josh stood and watched as the agents whisked Leo away. Part of him wanted to run after them and go to safety, but he couldn't leave the people he loved behind, he couldn't do that again.

"Why are you still here?" CJ's voice brought his thoughts back from his memories, back to now.

"Someone has to stay and be in charge round here," Josh smiled a little half heartedly.

CJ stood in the doorway and shook her head. "Well Toby's gonna be pissed, he thought that would be him. I'm going to brief."

"You know what to say?" Josh asked, rather unnecessarily.

"Just a precaution, no need to be alarmed, we don't comment on Secret Service procedure," CJ told him and then smiled. "Josh Lyman's in charge, which will probably cause them to be alarmed so, I may not mention it."

"Hey, that's..." Josh started to protest and then grinned, "probably true."

.....................................................................

**Friday Afternoon**

"You sent everyone home?"

Josh looked up and found Donna in the doorway. "That included you, this isn't exactly a safe place to be."

"Everyone's here," she told him, meaning everyone who mattered. "I want to stay. You know there are agents in the bullpen?"

"Yeah, Leo's condition to me staying. Did you call your mom?"

"I did."

"What she say?" Josh asked.

"You're an idiot."

"_I'm_ an idiot?" Josh smiled because he could imagine Marjorie Moss calling him that.

"You don't have to be here," Donna pointed out.

"Neither do you, you could go home."

Donna shrugged. "Have _you_ called your mom?"

"Not yet, she's going to yell at me."

"More than likely," Donna agreed. "Phone her," she instructed. "Debbie and I are going to make sure we know who's here and that they all know what to do. I know the agents and guards are keeping tabs on everyone, but we want to make sure."

"Okay. We should all stay in the same area. Although most people should have gone now."

"I'll let you know who's still here. Go phone your mom."

............................................................................

Twenty minutes later, Debbie and Donna were sat in Josh's bullpen wondering what to do next. "This ever happened before?" Debbie asked.

"Not this serious," Donna replied. "The most serious we've had was Marine One waiting for the president, but he's not been evacuated before."

"It's kind of eerie," Debbie replied. "Why hasn't Josh gone?"

"'Cos he's an idiot," Donna said.

Debbie smiled knowingly, "Yet you're glad he's stayed."

"Part of me is, part of me wishes he was safe someplace else. So where's your mystery man tonight?"

"He's safe well away from here. And he isn't a mystery."

"So what does he do?" Donna asked.

"He's in public relations," Debbie replied.

"How old is he?"

"About my age, little older maybe."

"If he isn't a secret, why haven't we met him yet?" Donna grinned.

"He's shy," Debbie smiled. "I kind of like that in a man."

"Working here, it must be a nice change."

"Well you certainly don't go for the quiet ones," Debbie grinned. "Where is he anyway?"

"Who?"

"Josh, who else." Debbie had no idea what Donna saw in Josh, but she knew how they felt about each other.

"He's phoning his mother, who'll be telling him off for not leaving with Leo and the president."

....................................................................

**Friday Evening, Secure Location**

"You should get some rest," Abbey instructed.

Leo looked up from the report Josh had faxed him. "It's only 8.30," he smiled.

"I know," Abbey agreed as she sat down, "But how often are you away from the office this early?" she smiled. "Where's Mallory?"

"She was already staying with Josie in Atlanta."

"You called her?"

"Yeah, she's worried, but at least she's safe down there," Leo replied.

Abbey sat down. "I thought Josh would be with us?"

"He refused to come. Didn't want to leave people behind."

Abbey read 'people' as Donna, but she was surprised Leo had let him get away with that.

Leo saw Abbey expression. "I understand his reasons," he told her.

"Will his mother understand them?" Abbey asked.

"Better than anyone," Leo replied. "It'll be me she tells off for not forcing him onto the helicopter."

"I don't imagine anyone has been able to force Josh to do anything since he was 9," Abbey said.

"No," Leo agreed.

"He needs a good woman in his life," Abbey mused. "In fact you all do."

"We do?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Well, obviously CJ, Margaret and Debbie need good men in their lives, but you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I do."

Abbey studied Leo for a few seconds. At Camp David and for a while after she'd been worried about him, he'd looked pale and tired, but now he looked like his old self again. She had the feeling that there was definitely something good going on in Leo's life at the moment, although she didn't know what. She was fairly sure it wasn't a woman, she knew he hadn't seen Jordan Kendall for months and she hadn't heard he was seeing anyone else, but something had picked him up.

"Go on," Leo prompted.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for the health lecture to begin. You and Margaret are like a tag team."

"No, no lectures," Abbey assured him, "at least not on health. He misses you, you need to talk to him, Leo."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Force him to listen," Abbey replied. "You two are the stubbornest pair I've ever met. Even if you don't want your friendship back the way it was, you still have to work together."

"I never said I didn't want his friendship," Leo replied.

"Then talk to him."

Part 3...............


	3. Part III

**Title: Undisclosed  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** An undisclosed threat gives everyone chance to talk.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline at the end of season 5. This chapter takes place immediately after chapter 5.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **I'm just borrowing them for a while, they belong to Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, John Wells, NBC......

* * *

**PART III**

**White House**

By 10pm they'd eaten, watched the news, tried to watch a comedy, a film and a quiz show, but none of the them could concentrate. They - Josh, CJ, Toby, Donna, Charlie, Carol, Debbie, Ed, Larry and Margaret - were sat around the communications bullpen in small groups. Josh, CJ, Toby and Donna were in Toby's office with the TV on low.

"Are you scared?" Josh suddenly asked the room in general.

"Yeah," CJ replied. "You?"

"Terrified," Josh admitted.

"You should have gone with Leo and the president," Toby told him.

"Probably. I'm pretty sure they'll both have something to say about that when this is over."

"So why didn't you go?" Toby asked.

"Couldn't bear to leave you all," Josh smiled, but Donna wasn't fooled by his bravado. She squeezed his hand and he smiled at her. "It'll all be okay," he told her.

"Yeah, it'll come to nothing," CJ agreed.

"So why have they locked down the city and evacuated the president?" Toby asked.

"We don't comment on Secret Service procedure," CJ told him. "What did they want with you before?" she asked Josh.

"Just to make sure we all knew not to wander off anywhere. I don't think they're too happy that we stayed, they'd have preferred us all to have gone home."

"We still could," Donna offered.

"No, now we're here, we have to stay until it's over."

"Whatever _it_ is," CJ commented.

"Yeah," Josh agreed.

........................................................................

**Secure Location**

"Have you talked to Leo yet?" Abbey asked Jed.

"What about?"

"Jed, you know very well. If this isn't the perfect opportunity then I don't know what is. And don't you dare tell me that you're fine."

"Have you considered the possibility that he might not want to talk to me?"

"Yes," Abbey said. "He's even more stubborn than you are. However, we're trapped in this mountainside for the foreseeable future, so I suggest you talk to your best friend."

"What makes you think it's that easy?" Jed asked as Leo entered the room.

"Abbey said you wanted me, Sir."

Jed glared at his wife. "Really?"

Abbey returned the glare. "If I have to bang your heads together, make no mistake, I will."

Leo watched Abbey leave the room and close the door behind her. "What's going on?" he asked Jed.

"Abbey thinks that, seeing as we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, we should probably use the opportunity to talk." Jed looked questioningly at Leo. "Well?"

"If you want."

"Sit down then," Jed instructed. "You want a drink?"

'If only,' Leo thought. "I'm fine." He sat down and waited for Jed to start. When Jed continued to just sit and watch him, Leo sighed. "Is there any point to this?"

"Probably not without some ground rules."

"Such as?"

"If we're really going to do this, we need to be honest and that means that we need to be Jed and Leo, not president and chief of staff."

"If you're sure about that."

"Secret Service are just outside the door," Jed replied with a small smile. "I asked Josh how you and him sorted things out last year," he said.

"What did he say?"

"It sorted itself. What really happened?"

"He came to see me the Sunday after the shutdown. We talked," Leo replied.

"Shouted?" Jed guessed.

"Yeah. We said some things that, well if we hadn't known each other so well it may have made it difficult to work together. It cleared the air though."

"He's very loyal."

"Has he said something?" Leo asked suspiciously

"No. You don't have to reprimand him, he hasn't said or done anything. He's just very loyal." Jed hesitated. "It was never my intention to shut you out." When Leo didn't respond, Jed continued. "I knew what I wanted to do but I also knew that most of the staff wouldn't agree with me, least of all you. I didn't want talking out of it, you're very good at talking me into and out of things." Jed smiled because he hadn't meant that as a criticism. "I did think I may have a chance of getting Josh on my side, until I heard he wanted to kill people."

"He was scared for Donna," Leo said. "When Josh is scared it can manifest itself as anger."

"I'd noticed," Jed agreed. "I know you think there's more to it than the summit, but there really isn't."

"If you say so, Sir."

"Jed," Jed amended.

Leo studied Jed. "I've had plenty time to think, over the last few weeks. It goes back far beyond Gaza."

"It really doesn't."

"For God sake, Jed," Leo sighed. "I thought you wanted honesty. You've been less inclined to listen to me since last year, July in fact."

"This has nothing to do with Zoey."

"Really? You really believe that? Abbey knew that taking out Shareef was down to me, that I persuaded you, that was why she blamed me for Zoey's kidnap. At least she had the guts to tell me to my face."

"I don't blame you," Jed still insisted, although there was less conviction in his voice now. "I blame me. I made the decision, I gave the order."

"Because you listened to me."

"Yes," Jed agreed.

"So you started to trust me less."

"No," Jed said. "I think you started to trust yourself less."

"What?"

"That was what happened last August. At the time I wasn't in the game, I know that. But I could still see what you were doing. You needed to lash out at someone, I was a little surprised you chose Josh. I know the leadership were angry and I know you had to take legislative affairs away from him for a while, but there was no need to be so hard on him, to not support him in private, there was no need to shut him out. I couldn't understand why you did that."

"I didn't consciously choose Josh," Leo said, though Jed noticed he didn't disagree with Jed's ideas.

"You knew what Carrick would do if he was pushed, you couldn't have been surprised."

"No," Leo agreed. "But I was angry."

"With Josh?"

"Not entirely. Abbey was right," Leo suddenly said.

"No she wasn't, she was wrong and so were you. You think if she'd meant what she said to you, she'd have spent the last few weeks championing you," Jed smiled slightly. "She was angry. She'd spent days lashing out at me then she moved onto you. If she hadn't gone to Manchester, she'd probably have worked her way through the senior staff and the joint chiefs." He studied Leo. "You were right, you and Fitz, Shareef had to dealt with. I admit I wasn't comfortable with it, but you were right. If it seems I've been less inclined to take your advice it has nothing to do with Shareef."

"And everything to do with Josh?" Leo asked, slightly puzzled.

"Indirectly, I guess," Jed agreed. "You knew that the budget negotiations were being handled badly, you knew what Josh was telling you was right, yet you ignored him. You would never have done that before, not to any of the staff."

"Josh and I are fine now."

"Leo, this has nothing to do with Josh himself. Frankly I don't care what you have the staff doing as long as it doesn't affect the governance of the country, and it did."

"So we're back to where we started," Leo said. "You stopped trusting me."

"No," Jed sighed. "You have the best political brain I've ever known, you're an outstanding politician. The only person who comes close is Josh. You think I don't know that when Josh has advised me to take certain routes over the last few weeks, he's channeling you. Of course I trust you. None of us would be here if it wasn't for you. You stopped trusting yourself for a while back there."

Leo couldn't argue with that, he knew it was true. He knew he was partly, in fact largely, to blame for the shutdown. He should have listened to Josh, but at the time he was angry with everyone and Josh made himself an easy target for that anger. He did still believe that Jed had been less inclined to listen to his advice for over a year now, but maybe that was the natural progression of their relationship. Jed had been president for almost six years and he'd certainly grown into the job. Perhaps he didn't need so much guidance and steering as he had in the early years. However, that still didn't explain Jed's decision to host peace talks without discussing it with any of his advisors.

"And the summit?" Leo asked.

"I don't know how many other ways I can say this," Jed said. "I didn't tell you about the summit because you would have talked me out of it."

"I would have," Leo agreed. "But that doesn't explain the last few weeks."

"Of course it does," Jed sighed. "Leo, you're pissed at me. You're angry that I didn't involve you."

"I'd have liked to not find out about it from CJ," Leo agreed angrily. "Who found out from the TV news," he added.

"I was going to tell you after the game, but they went on TV and it all got messy."

"That's one word for it."

"Yeah," Jed sighed and decided that they were precisely nowhere.

Part 4...............


	4. Part IV

**Title: Undisclosed  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** An undisclosed threat gives everyone chance to talk.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline at the end of season 5. This chapter takes place immediately after chapter 5.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **I'm just borrowing them for a while, they belong to Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, John Wells, NBC......

* * *

**PART IV**

**The White House **

Three hours later, the assistants were sat drinking the beer they had commandeered from CJ and Josh's fridges. "There are soldiers and tanks outside," Margaret said.

"They're not tanks," Debbie amended. "They're armored vehicles."

"And that's less scary?" Margaret asked.

"No," Debbie agreed. "It's times like this I wish I'd carried on farming."

"Just think of all the excitement you'd have missed," Donna replied.

"What are they doing in there?" Debbie asked.

Donna glanced at CJ's office, where Josh, CJ and Toby had been shut in for an hour. "Press statements I think."

"Does Josh know what's going on?"

"Yeah, he can't tell us," Donna replied.

"I know," Debbie agreed. "What do you think the president and Leo are doing at the moment?"

"Fighting?" Donna suggested. "I don't know who's worse, you think they'd have sorted it by now, they're two grown men."

"Leo can be very stubborn," Margaret agreed.

Carol returned from her office, where she had been checking the wires. "The news is reporting an explosion in Arlington" she told them.

"Shit," Ed muttered.

"May have nothing to do with this," Charlie reasoned.

"And a lot of fire department and police activity in Georgetown."

"Still may be unconnected."

"You really believe that?" Larry asked.

Charlie shrugged, "I'm going to phone Deanna," he said and went into Carol's office as Josh opened CJ's door.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"Explosion in Arlington and fire department activity in Georgetown," Charlie replied. "Wish you'd left?"

"Yeah," Josh smiled.

..........................................................................

**Secure Location**

"Don't you think the summit achieved anything?" Jed asked.

"It got them talking, for a while anyway," Leo replied.

"And a cease fire."

"That's now ended," Leo added, wondering why he had to do that. Why couldn't he just agree with Jed that the summit had been worthwhile?

"A five week cease fire that saved a lot of lives and gave both sides chance to talk."

"I know."

"But?"

"But nothing," Leo replied. "I didn't think the summit would go anywhere," he admitted. "Even after they reached an agreement, I thought they'd renege on it as soon as they got back home, or at least that their superiors would refuse to honor it. But I was wrong. The meetings in Syria seem to have been worthwhile. We'll have to wait and see."

Jed nodded. "It's a conflict that's been around a lot longer than we have. We couldn't hope to settle it overnight. It may take years. Look at Northern Ireland, they're still trying to work out their differences, but at least they are talking, even if a lot of it is through back channels."

"Back channels is better than nothing at all. You're right, I would have tried to talk you out of it. I was angry, they'd killed US citizens, they killed Fitz and three congressmen. They almost killed Donna. I admit a large part of me agreed with Josh, I wanted to go in and kill them."

"And now?"

"Now I don't want us to get embroiled in a war that will take years, cost too much in lives and money and that in the end, we can't possibly win."

Jed nodded. "And us, can we settle our war?" he asked with a small smile.

"I want to. I know I haven't been making it easy the last few weeks," he offered.

"I suppose you may have had good reason," Jed replied.

"Was that an apology?"

"It was a gesture," Jed smiled.

"That's a start I guess. You want to pour that drink now?"

"Mineral water?" Jed offered.

"I may push the boat out and have a St. Clements."

Jed poured orange and lemonade into a glass and handed it to Leo. "How's Josh, more to the point, where's Josh?"

"Josh is looking after the staff for us."

"He wanted to stay with Donna," Jed commented. "I hear things," he added and Leo wondered what other rumors Jed had heard.

...............................................................................

**The White House**

"It was a gas leak in Georgetown," Carol told them. "The police and fire department activity."

"Happens a lot in Georgetown," Josh said.

"What about the explosion?" Donna asked but Carol shrugged.

"A car caught fire and exploded," one of the agents told them.

"Nothing to do with this then?" Donna asked him.

"No."

"Come and get some sleep," Josh told her.

"I'm fine," Donna insisted.

Josh ignored her though. "We'll be in Leo McGarry's office," he told his agents, he took Donna's hand and pulled her up. "Come on."

As they left Carol smiled. "I wish he'd tell her," she said.

"Or she'd tell him," Debbie added. "Is there a reason they couldn't date? I mean no one's told me about any kind of dating policy."

"There isn't one," Carol replied. "I think it's more an issue of him being her boss."

"So if she moved to another department it wouldn't be a problem."

"Except they both spend most of their time at work, so they'd hardly see each other, not to mention the fact that no one else would put up with him."

..............................................................................

In Leo's office, Josh sat watching Donna sleep. How could he possibly have left any of them, especially Donna? He brushed some stray hairs off her face and smiled slightly. If they were going to be attacked, if the unthinkable should happen, he could think of worse place to be than here with Donna. After a few minutes he drifted into an uneasy sleep. His cell phone roused him twenty minutes later. He gently moved Donna and answered the phone.

"It's just me," Leo told him.

"How you doing?" Josh asked.

"We're all fine. Everyone okay there?"

"Nothing's happened."

"I know, where are you?" Leo asked.

"Work, your office in fact."

"What's wrong with your office?"

"You have a couch," Josh reasoned.

"Fair enough. If anything does happen the NSA will contact you, they'll also let you know when we get the all clear. You remember your password?"

"I think so. So it's a good job I stayed behind."

"I guess," Leo smiled. The smile soon faded though. "You do everything the Secret Service and NSA tell you, Josh. You keep safe."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, we'll all be fine. There's only a few still here."

"Who?" Leo hated being away from the White House, hated not knowing what the staff were doing.

"Donna, CJ, Toby, Carol, Margaret, Charlie, Debbie, Ed and Larry."

"The president said Debbie had gone to her sister's?"

"She changed her mind," Josh replied. "Something about her brother-in-law and maggots, or that could have been that her brother-in-law is a maggot. How is the president?"

"Climbing the walls," Leo sighed. "He didn't want to leave."

"He had to, so did you. Couple of days you'll be back here and we'll wonder what all the fuss was about."

"You called your mom?"

"Yeah. I think she's a little pissed at me for staying, but she understands."

Part 5...............


	5. Part V

**Title: Undisclosed  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** An undisclosed threat gives everyone chance to talk.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline at the end of season 5. This chapter takes place immediately after chapter 5.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **I'm just borrowing them for a while, they belong to Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, John Wells, NBC......

* * *

**PART V**

**Saturday Morning, The White House **

"You okay?" Toby asked as entered CJ's office.

"Just checking the wires," CJ replied. "Where've you been?"

"Phoned Andi, make sure the kids are alright," he replied, looking a little awkward at the admission that he was worried.

"And?"

"They're all fine, they're at her mother's. We should find Josh and Donna and get some food before the day starts."

When they entered Leo's office, CJ smiled fondly at the sight that greeted them. Josh was slouched down on the couch, with his feet up on a chair, he'd taken his tie off and his shirt was unbuttoned. Donna had her feet up on the couch, shoes kicked off, her head resting on Josh's chest. "I almost don't like to wake them."

"I'm awake," Josh replied sleepily.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"A little," he shrugged. "How you doing?"

"Tired," CJ replied. "You want to get some food?"

Josh nodded and gently woke Donna. "Morning, you want some breakfast?"

"Time is it?" Donna muttered.

"5.20," CJ replied.

Donna stretched and sat up, wondering what her and Josh must have looked like when CJ and Toby entered the office. She stood up and followed the others out of the office, they collected Charlie and Debbie and headed down to the mess.

"Nothing's happened," Debbie said. "How long will they keep the lock down going if nothing happens?"

"Until they know it's all clear, that it's safe," Josh told her.

"What is the threat?" CJ asked.

Josh looked awkward. "I can't tell you."

CJ felt a little irritated at that, but she understood. "But it's more serious than any others we've had?"

"It is," Josh agreed. "It's actually your fault," he told Charlie, in an attempt to change the subject.

"How do work that out?"

"You suggested locking Leo and the president in a room together until they sorted out whatever their problem was."

"You think it'll work?" Charlie asked.

...................................................................................

By 10.30 Josh, Toby, Donna, CJ and Margaret were sat in Leo's office discussing what parts of the next few days schedules it would be possible to keep to. After 10 minutes they agreed that today was a total write-off and next week would have to be taken a day at time.

"There is one good thing to come out of this," Josh said.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Toby and I should be meeting Mary Marsh in 20 minutes," Josh replied.

"Perhaps she's the unspecified threat," CJ suggested as Margaret answered Leo's phone.

"NSA," she said and handed the receiver to Josh.

He took the phone off her, "Josh Lyman," he said, while CJ, Toby, Margaret and Donna stood and watched nervously. "Yeah, I'll hold." He waited a few seconds until someone else spoke and asked for his clearance, he gave his password - which the others hadn't known he had - and listened. "Thanks."

"What?" CJ asked.

"It's over. The President and Leo are on their way back."

"Thank God for that," CJ sighed. "What now?"

"We get calling the staff I guess, see if we can salvage anything of today," Josh replied.

"Like nothing happened," CJ commented. "Your secret service name is Compo," she told Josh.

"It is."

"Why?"

"It's the beach near Westport."

"Ahh," CJ nodded. "Well it's a hell of a lot better than Flamingo. What's yours?" she asked Toby.

"It's a secret," he replied.

"Parker," Josh told her.

"Like Lady Penelope's chauffeur?" CJ asked.

"Like the pen," Toby grumbled. "Can we do some work?"

....................................................................................

**Saturday Afternoon **

"Hey," Leo smiled at Josh, "Close the door."

"Everything okay?"

"You spoke to the NSA, you know what happened?"

"Yeah," Josh nodded, "though I almost had to ask them to call back while I found my password."

"The president wants to see you."

"Is he angry?"

"About what?"

"Me not going."

"No, he'd have stayed as well if they'd have let him. Morale in this place should be pretty low, but it's not and we both agree that that's got a lot to do with you staying behind with the staff."

"I wasn't the only member of the senior staff to stay."

"You had the chance to leave and you didn't. "

"Which we both know was for purely selfish reasons," Josh pointed out. "I think morale being high is because, as far as the staff know, nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen."

"It was damn close."

"Yes it was," Leo agreed.

"If they'd have succeeded, Leo. Where the hell do people get stuff like that?"

Leo shrugged, "The internet?"

"Rocket launchers?"

"We're all fine," Leo told him. "The president's waiting."

Josh stood up and gave Leo a questioning look. "You and him talk?"

"We've just spent 14 hours locked inside a mountain together, of course we talked. What do you think, we used semaphore?"

"You know what I mean," Josh said.

"Yeah," Leo sighed, "we talked."

"How'd it go?"

"You remember when we talked?"

"Yeah."

"It was similar to that. I don't know if sorted anything, we'll see."

"Good," Josh smiled. "Come on then, let's not keep him waiting."

....................................................................

After his meeting with the president, Josh went in search of CJ. "Press statement from the NSC," he said and handed her a manila envelope.

"Does it say anything?"

"Not really."

"But you know," CJ stated.

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"CJ!"

"No, honestly it's fine. You join Leo and the president in your little club, and the rest of us will sit out in the cold."

Josh sighed, "I can't help that I have higher clearance. I can't tell you things just because we're friends or colleagues. You know all that already."

"Yeah," CJ agreed. "Sorry, it's been a stressful 24 hours. It's just, most of the time there's me, you and Toby, sometime Ed and Larry as well. We all go to meetings and we know what's happening. Then just occasionally I get a brutal reminder that you're actually my boss, I don't think I like that," she smiled.

"Doesn't my authoritative air remind you of it?"

"You have an authoritative air?" CJ laughed. "I must have missed that."

"Good," Josh smiled. "By the way, the president wants to see us all tonight at 8, to tell us what actually happened."

"You couldn't have told me that at the start of this conversation?"

"Nah, I thought I'd let you rant," Josh smiled.

"You can go now."

"Akay."

"Josh, hang on."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you stay behind, why didn't you do what any sensible, right minded person would do and get to safety?"

"Well, first of 'right minded', me?" Josh grinned.

"Good point," CJ agreed. "Does this have something to do with when you got the NSC card in our first year?"

"I gave it back," Josh admitted.

"So you had to stay behind?"

"No, Leo and Sam persuaded me to take it back again. I'm pretty sure they knew I wouldn't use it. It's not me."

"I think it'd me," CJ said.

Josh shrugged. "Only once though," he said. "You wouldn't do it again."

"I don't understand."

"Doesn't matter. Just put it down to me being a little nutty," Josh told her.

CJ could see when a conversation was over. "Yeah, that makes sense," she agreed.

  
END OF CHAPTER 6

* * *

NOTE:  
After I'd finished writing this I suddenly wondered whether they'd really allow any of the staff to stay in The White House, if there was a threat serious enough to cause them to evacuate the president. Then I reasoned that I was never likely to find out since The White House don't comment on Secret Service Procedure.

* * *


End file.
